Continuity Error
by journaliar
Summary: ...There's supposed to be some sort of sequence or succession to this things but there's not. They're full of continuity errors." CarlyxSam; CAM
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Continuity Error

* * *

A/N: A new story thats gonna be long and chaptery and that's for zoner04 because we have a deal. So, read and review and I hope people like it.

_It's not really wrong  
It's not really right  
I'm wide awake_

"Guys...I'm gonna puke."

Carly can barely make out the slurred, tangle of words for a moment but Sam is shouldering her way into an empty bedroom like she knows exactly where she's going, Freddie's arms wrapped heavy and limp around her and Carly's shoulders as they drag him into the darkened bedroom and Carly figures that Sam probably speaks drunk a little better than she does.

Carly manages to flick on the bedroom light and kick the door shut, despite her own inebriation, shutting out the bumping, throbbing music and the ring of voices of the party still going on in the rest of the house.

"Thank God." Carly sighs in relief when Sam twists them towards the bathroom connected to the room and together they wrestle Freddie into the slight tacky restroom.

"Ugh." Sam grunts, practically tossing Freddie's heavier-than-expectedbody onto the tile floor and Carly laughs a little when the other girl sways on her feet. "Well...go ahead." Sam says gesturing at the toilet and Freddie lifts his head from the cold ground to glare at her.

"You know what, Sam..." he starts, venom slipping into his sloppy words, but then its like his body is taking her advice and he's lunging for the toilet and shoving his head inside, barfing his guts out.

The sound alone is enough for Carly's stomach to toss a bit too much and for her liking and she takes a staggered step out of the bathroom.

"Freddie, just,uh, let us know when you're...ya know, done." She blurts and she wonders if her words sound as knotted as they feel tumbling off of her tongue.

Sam follows her out of the room, shutting the bathroom door loudly,before taking a few wobbly steps into the bedroom.

Sam's drunk, Carly can tell by the looseness of her limbs as she takes a few steps around the room and the heaviness of her blue eyes as she turns to gaze at Carly for no reason that Carly can tell.

And for a moment its like Carly can't look away and Carly's definitelybecome accustomed to _that_ pulling, tugging feeling over this summer.

"Do you think Freddie will be alright?' Carly asks because she cares about her friend but mostly because she needs the words to break the tension that falls between her and Sam as regular as the rain in Seattle.

"Who cares?" Sam cries, arms flinging in a wide, careless gesture. "That's what he gets for trying to drink me under the table. With all of the alcoholics in my family, I'm practically immune to it." She says the last part right before she takes a poorly calculated step and bumps into a nearby bureau, making the seemingly millions and millions of tiny porcelain figurines lining the top, teeter and a few fall to the carpet.

"Whatever, you're drunk." Carly laughs, dropping onto the wide bed in the middle of the room and Sam blows her bangs out of her face."I can tell."

That grabs Sam's attention and she looks up at Carly and Carly tries tofigure out if the bubbly warm feeling in her stomach is from alcohol or the upward tilt of Sam's mouth.

"Oh yeah? How?" Sam asks, all challenge over the sound of Freddie vomiting his brains out.

"You're all smirky and giggly." Carly laughs and Sam is laughing too, the sound spilling out of her mouth and into Carly's skull, bouncing around like a super ball. "And you keep looking at me?"

"Looking at you?" Sam questions, words slurring on all the hard sounds and Carly giggles, picking at the loose strings on the quilt covering the bed.

"Like you wanna kiss me." Carly points out and Sam's eyebrows arch slowly, deliberately.

"I don't wanna kiss you." She defends and Carly rolls her eyes, immediately regretting it as things that are supposed to be stationary, like walls, dance a bit.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't." Sam laughs, the sound so bright that Carly can practically see it but Carly's jaw drops in disbelief.

"Stop laughing! And you do so want to kiss me." Carly argues, watching Sam pick up a statue of what looks to be an owl, breaking off a wing in what may or may not be an accident before setting it down. "And I can so tell because you've been watching me all googly eyed all night, especially when I was dancing with Carter Ford."

"I was _not_ making googly eyes at you," she laughs, hands fluttering up into uncoordinated air quotes. "I was nauseous because Carter Ford is gross."

"What! Carter is so hot!" Carly cries. "You're just jealous."

"What, that you danced with Carter 'suspicious sores around his mouth' Ford? I don't think so."

"No, that _he_ got to dance with _me_." Carly counters and Sam just mumbles something unintelligible and probably rude, under her breath while Freddie heaves in the bathroom.

Silence seeps into the gap in words but Carly's a bit too drunk to appreciate it.

"Sam, c'mon. Just admit it." She pleads softly with her best grin and Sam exhales like she's completely annoyed.

"Fine, maybe I was possibly flirting with idea of a little oral contact." She finally mutters and Carly beams at her.

"Yeah?" she breathes and Sam looks at her with shinning eyes and a shrug. "Well, I want to kiss you too."

That makes Sam grin recklessly and in turn makes Carly's insides feel heavy and warm.

"Come here." Carly giggles and Sam does, cheeks flushing from alcohol.

"Ya know, this is really all your fault." Sam sighs, stepping her way between Carly's knees and Carly reaches up to hook her index finger in Sam's empty belt loops.

"You kissed me first." She points out at Carly's questioning but distracted gaze and the gross beer Carly's been drinking makes her bold enough to curl a hand to cup the back of Sam's knee.

"You liked it."

They should not be having this conversation right now, because there is too much alcohol in the air, covering up the fear and awkwardness and _longing_ that seems to live under the surface of their relationship now. Carly sort of thinks they're doing this all wrong, they kiss, hot and open mouthed, before they even get to talking about what's happening between them and that's backwards. There's supposed to be some sort of sequence or succession to this things but there's not. They're full of continuity errors.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that fake mustaches and cowboy hats made you horny?" Sam laughs, pushing Carly on the bed and easing on top of her and Carly really likes the way Sam's weight settles over her hips." I would've suggested we'd do the idiot farm girl sketch more often."

How could Carly not when Sam was _buzzing_ with post show energy and Carly just spent the last few minutes pretending to watch her adoringly and trying to remember her lines and it wasn't really pretending at all.

How could she be expected _not_ to kiss Sam when it was what they'd been building towards with all of the unnecessary hand holding and the way Sam _looks_ at her now? When Carly can't even think about Sam without her heart taking up a pounding, throbbing, rhythm too high behind her ribs.

"Yeah, but you're the one who kissed me the second and third time…the fourth too." Carly argues fighting the blush creeping up her neck and Sam is leaning over her, blonde hair falling everywhere in soft, heavy, half realized curls.

"Carls..." Sam whispers with the sweetest smile that makes Carly lift her head and brush her nose against Sam's, begging Sam to kiss her without the actual verbal begging because she does have pride or whatever and Carly's hands are curling in her hair that still smells faintly of chlorine despite the fact that they were at the pool hours ago.

Sam's not smiling so much anymore as she takes a deep, deep breath and leans down to brush her mouth over Carly's and Carly inhales sharply as her heart gives a mighty beat at the contact.

Kissing Sam is like kissing a live wire or a power line, it's the only way Carly can describe the tingling sensation that sparks under her skin. It's like sticking her tongue in an electrical outlet and the parallel of that metaphor and the way she 's tasting the insides of Sam'smouth makes her laugh against Sam's lips.

"You're laughing." Sam pulls back, brow bent in a frown despite her mouth pulling into a smile.

"I'm sorry." Carly hiccups, laughter hitching in her chest. "Its not you."

"Well stop!" Sam breathes, adjusting her hands on either side of Carly's head. "This isn't good for my self esteem."

"I can't." Carly gasps.

"I can make you."

And that's enough to smother most of her laughter. "So, make me." Carly chuckles a little and Sam does.

The humor dries up like water in a desert as Sam slips her tongue past the ridge of Carly's teeth slow and deliberate like she wants Carly's brains to leak out of her ears.

Maybe she does, maybe that's the reason Sam's kissing her hot and slow, like bright red lava, and its making Carly's insides pull into complicated tangles.

Carly doesn't even realize her hands are sneaking up Sam's shirt until she's tracing the hard lines of her ribs with her fingertips and Sam is pulling away to drag in a _hard_ breath and to stare at Carly and Carly feels the motion, the flex of bone, against her palms before she feels air flutter against her cheek.

There are things that Carly wants to say to Sam, important words that are usually so hard to find in situations like this, that seem to be teetering on the tip of her tongue right now and maybe she's sobering a bit because she's sort of terrified.

"This is weird, right?" Sam exhales like her brain is working over the same, exact thing Carly's is and saving Carly from possibly making a fool of herself.

"A little." Carly admits, curling her hands around Sam's ribs and Sam drops down to brush her mouth over Carly's again and Carly uses her elbows and heels to flip Sam over slowly until she's spilling onto her back and Carly is easing on top of her.

They don't seem to be communicating really well lately even though they've been stumbling, hand in hand, towards something massive and important but this, this kissing thing, they can do.

Carly slips down onto her elbows, hovering over Sam who is watching her expectantly, eyebrows knit in the middle in a soft knot and Carly can't help but think she's so pretty even though Sam's always been beautiful but Carly is _noticing_ in an absolutely different way now.

Carly's mouth finds Sam easily, like a magnet to metal, and soft, short kisses give way to something deeper and slower and makes Carly's ears buzz.

Then Sam's tongue is swirling into her mouth, sliding against the roof of her mouth in a way that makes Carly fist the comforter on either side of Sam's head.

And Sam's fingernails scratching against the small of Carly's back makes it hard to think, to even breathe, to do anything beside kiss her and when Sam wraps her legs around Carly's and arches like she wants to get closer, to get inside of Carly clothes, inside of her _skin_, Carly can only groan weakly into Sam's mouth.

They're pressed together in the best way and Carly pulls away to catch her breath and Sam's mouth immediately finds her neck, tonguing her skin before _sucking_ and Carly's sure that her vision grays just a bit at the edges.

Its turning into a blur of movement, the way Sam's entire body bends when Carly gets her hand under her shirt, palm pressing against her breast and the way Sam's leg move and readjust until Carly's straddling her thigh. It's a tangle of limbs and the slide of months till suddenly its not.

Suddenly it's not because Carly's fingers are between their hips, tracing the fly of Sam's jeans and Sam is breathing so hard that it's all can Carly can hear against her ear.

This is stepping into all sorts of new territory that doesn't just toe the line of more than friendship; it steps right over the line and firmly into somewhere else.

Sam's hard, rasping breathes stutter to a stop all together when Carly's fingers tug at the button and Carly seriously doubts it's the alcohol making her so uncoordinated.

Eventually the button surrenders and the zipper falls and Sam isn't really telling Carly to stop, instead she's staring at her with unreadable, glassy eyes and Carly would stop on a _dime_ if Sam just said the words but she's not so maybe she wants this and that blows Carly's mind a little.

Carly licks her lips before she slides her hand, palm down, inside of her jeans and Sam makes this sound, this weak, soft, needy sound, hips lifting just a bit and its just…wow.

She's damp through her underwear against Carly's fingers and Carly's body responds with an according rush of pressure and heat low in her stomach as Sam breaks eye contact, eyes fluttering shut.

And Carly's never touched another girl before and she sort of feels like she's blindly groping and praying that she hits something good but Sam leans up and kisses her so hard that they're teeth collide and maybe she's doing a better job than she's giving herself credit for.

Sam murmurs Carly's name, all hard consonants and airy vowels, while Carly presses and rubs and tries to remember to breathe while this is happening.

Suddenly there's a knock on the bedroom door and Carly's heart is launching into her throat as a very drunk Wendy stumbles into the room, red plastic party cup in one hand and the other clamped around the door frame to keep her upright.

"Whoa! Hey!" She blurts, drink sloshing over her hand a bit as Carly yanks her hand out of Sam's pants and Sam scrambles back a bit on the mattress, putting distance between them as if Carly's hand wasn't caught in the proverbial cookie jar… "Whatcha guys doin?"

"Nothing." Sam snaps despite buttoning her jeans in a total incriminating way and Wendy just has this grin, red hair falling into her eyes whiles she takes a casual drink from her cup.

As If it isn't awkward enough, Freddie chooses now to pour himself out of the bathroom and to be completely honest, he looks fucking terrible. "Can we go home before I die?" He croaks and Sam stands, straightening her clothes.

"Yeah, let's go dork." She huffs, swinging his arm over her shoulder and Carly sits at the edge of the bed, hands gripping the side of the mattress and watches Sam maneuver past Wendy and out of the door practically dragging Freddie behind her, glancing at Carly over her shoulder once.

And Carly would follow them out because she cares about Freddie and they need to figure out a plan to get him into his house without his mother seeing but she's shaking so bad that she's not even sure she can stand without falling, adrenaline pushing hot through her veins and it's suddenly sobering.

This was intense and too much too fast and she and Sam probably just fucked up their entire friendship thanks to jello shots and teenage hormones.

Carly glances up at Wendy who gives her a look that's equal part curiosity and sympathy.

"Are you alright?" She question and Carly shakes her head no. "…I didn't even know you and Sam." Wendy starts after a moment but Carly cuts her off gently.

"Can you not tell anyone about this? Please?"

Wendy nods once and Carly exhales slowly.

"Then I'm just gonna…" Wendy says gesturing over her shoulder and she gives Carly one last looks before leaving and pulling the door shut behind her.

Carly thinks about yelling, screaming, cursing but instead she just lays back on the crumpled bedspread and closes her eyes as the room spins and spins.

She's heard all of the things about sex before marriage but she wonders if there's any sort of advice for life changing, friendship altering, almost sex _before_ even _talking_ about what it means that the two of you keep kissing...she'll have to look it up, the internet has everything nowadays.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly knows that it should be weird.

That weird would be the totally adequate morning after response to fumbling, awkward almost drunken sex at a hormone filled high school party.

Carly kinda, sorta _wants_ it to be weird because weird would be normal and Carly would be so grateful if _some_ aspect of her and Sam's relationship was just _normal_ instead of the jumbled, tangled, sticky mess that resides in her skull.

But this morning, as Carly pours herself down the stairs after spending the hour before hugging the cold porcelain toilet and promising to any higher power that'll listen that she'll stop drinking if they just make the nausea stop, she catches of sight of Sam sitting on the couch.

Carly knows that the only weird thing is that it's not that weird at all.

"Morning Sunshine." Sam greets as Carly circles the couch and the other girl is ridiculously bright eyed and bushytailed for a person that practically drank her weight in burning, syrupy alcohol last night.

Carly mumbles out a greeting that's more sound than actual language before dropping down beside Sam on the sofa, too close and sharing a cushion. "Sam, not to be rude, but what're you doing here?" Carly breathes, sinking into the cushions and swallowing down a wave of nausea at the bowl of what appears to be orange soda and cereal balancing on Sam's knees.

"What? Since when can't I come over and hang out with my best friend?" She asks around the spoon and Carly wants to point out 'after inappropriate touching with said best friend 'as an obvious exception but instead she drops her head back against the couch with a sigh. "Are you okay?"

Carly nods and regrets the way the slight motion makes it feel like her brain is sloshing around in her skull. "Yeah, I'm just…"

"Hung over?" Sam asks helpfully around a mouthful of marshmallow chunks and artificially flavored soda.

"So hung over." Carly sighs, shutting her eyes against the sunlight pouring through the windows and Carly wonders when the sun became so bright. "And you drank way more than I did, so how come you're not throwing up?"

"Easy, I used my mom's homemade anti hangover tonic." Sam swallows and Carly winces at the clink of Sam's bowl against the coffee table when she sets it down.

"Tonic?" Carly questions, opening one eye to peer at Sam with a frown.

"Yeah, it works like a charm." Sam starts, twisting sideways on the couch. "It's one part egg yolk and three part sauerkraut then you add some day old chicken nuggets and a couple of sardines, put it all in a blender..."

Carly's hand flies up quickly, stopping Sam words and by proxy the rolling threat of nausea in her stomach. "Please, don't say anymore." Carly pleads pathetically and Sam complies by keeping quiet.

Carly feels Sam shift on the cushion, moving and then fingertips are pushing their way through her hair, nails dragging against her scalp and the way goose bumps race up Carly's arms is sort of but not quite embarrassing.

And Sam's touch is enough to remind Carly of the night before, not the part with Gibby dancing sweaty and shirtless way too close to her but the good part with Sam's mouth and Sam's hands and that look in Sam's eyes.

"We need to talk." Carly whispers suddenly which is strange because it wasn't what she was thinking about, no she was thinking about ways to get Sam upstairs and into her bedroom.

"About what?" Sam asks and Carly opens her eyes to give her a pointed look, eyebrows up and Sam just looks back.

"Last night?" Carly elaborates as Sam's fingers trail down her neck, stopping at the cut of her jaw to press against the purple mark there, the purple mark that's from her mouth and from her teeth before dropping down to tap against her clavicle, hooking in the scoop neck of Carly's pajama shirt for just a moment before dropping away.

"Uhm?" Sam mumbles, leaning forward to spoon a mouthful of cereal into her mouth while her eyes squint in foe thoughtfulness.

"Sam," Carly hisses. "Last night? Alcohol that made me puke all morning? This hickey that I'm going to spend the entire day hiding from Spencer?" She whispers, yanking the collar of her shirt to the side. "My hand? Down your pants?"

Sam immediately chokes, bending at the waist and coughing hard and Carly rolls her eyes a bit.

"Oh yeah…" Sam inhales roughly, lifting her head. "_That_."

"Yeah, _that_." Carly smirks a little bit as Sam straightens slowly.

"Alright, so what about last night?" Sam starts tentatively, "Do you…regret what happened?"

And now that Carly thinks about it, she doesn't really. In fact, the only thing she regrets is not locking Wendy out of that bedroom and Carly realizes how dangerous that is.

"No, not really." She admits and the grin that blooms across Sam's face is amazing.

"Then what's the problem because I definitely don't regret it." Sam whispers, eyes darting past Carly and towards Spencer's room where the sounds of him waking up are beginning to filter through his door.

"I just…" Carly trails off. "I feel like we're doing this out of order."

"_This_?" Sam laughs, eyebrow arching and Carly fights the smile pulling at her mouth.

"Yeah, you know… _this_." She whispers, gesturing at the space between them. "This thing where we kiss on the mouth."

"I know what _this_ means but why does it need an order and why do we have to follow it?"

"I just think we should go on a first date before I stick my hand down your pants again?" Carly offers and Sam smirks a little, blue eyes bright.

"And we can't do both." She asks and Carly laughs.

"Nope." Carly shakes her head. "We need to figure out what's going on between us. When we kiss."

"You know what it means when I kiss you." Sam whispers quickly and Carly flushes bright red.

"Sam." Carly starts because Sam is being so nonchalant about this and this is too important to not have names and definitions, Carly needs them even though she's not sure why.

"Fine, so how is this supposed to go?" Sam sighs in what seems like defeat, slumping against the couch.

"I dunno. We go out, date, maybe stop kissing so much."

"That last part is ridiculous." Sam whispers and Carly laughs, leaning over to rest her throbbing, too heavy head on Sam's narrow shoulder.

[]

Carly and Sam do manage to go on a date but unfortunately its not with each other.

Spencer sets them up with Socko's neighbor's twin sons Andrew and Mathew and Carly's a little skeeved out about the way that she and Sam can't tell them apart.

"So," Sam leans over in her chair, pushing the armrest between them into the upright position so she can speak practically against Carly's neck while Andrew and Mathew sit on either side of them in a completely oblivious, children of the corn-y way. "Does this count?"

Carly can't help but grin as Sam's fingers tap at her thigh, playing with the hem of her jean skirt. "Count? As a date?"

"Yeah, I mean, we _are_ at the movies together." Sam points out, peeking at Carly over the edge of her ridiculous 3D glasses and Carly rolls her eyes behind her own.

"We're on a double date with other people, Sam. This doesn't count." Carly breathes even as she discreetly slides her hand into Sam's, palms touching between the seats while Sam pouts a little turning back to the screen.

"Are you having a good time?" the boy beside Carly leans over to whisper and Carly is so focused on the tingling shapes that Sam traces against her palm with her thumb that she can't even remember who's sitting beside her, Andrew or Mathew.

"Such a good time." Carly lies and Andrew, or maybe its Mathew, smiles at her before turning back to the movie.

Carly tries to pay attention to the movie, because a 3D movie about crime fighting octopusses should have her undivided focus but Sam is sitting beside her, hand wrapped up in Carly's and smelling like something soft and fruity and its distracting.

It's making her skin itch and her feet tap restlessly against the sticky theater floors as Sam drags her thumb nail against Carly's palm like she's _not_ paying attention while she talks to Mathew…or maybe its Andrew.

"I have to use the bathroom." Carly blurts to loudly and about half of the theater turns to look at her.

"Good for you, Carls." Sam grins, taking back her hand and reaching for the ridiculously huge cup of Peppy Cola they're sharing and Carly focuses on the Sam's lips and the straw and it feels like something snaps, loosens and falls away and that thing clattering to the floor might be Carly's self control.

"Sam, can you come with me?" Carly questions and it looks like Sam is about to say no because she's been waiting to see this stupid octopus movie since, like, forever but Carly widens her eyes and tilts her eyebrows and gestures so obvious that the boys surrounding them should notice but they don't.

They keep watching the movie, sliding there legs out of the way as Carly and Sam wriggle through the aisles, Carly's fingers wrapped around Sam's wrist while she _pulls_.

"So…" Sam starts as the enter the bathroom and Carly quickly peeks under the stalls to make sure they're empty. "What's going on?"

Carly wants to tell Sam that she's frustrated, not in the way that she can sometimes get when she can't figure out the answer to a math question, no it's a totally different sort of frustration.

And yeah, the whole current 'hands off' policy is all Carly's idea and she should be happy that Sam hasn't attempted to kiss her since she laid down the rules but since when does Sam follow the rules?

"Nothing." Carly huffs, shoving open the handicapped stall and Sam quirks an eyebrow before Carly reaches out and yanks Sam into the stall by her shirt.

Carly latches the door quickly before turning around to face Sam who is glancing around the small space, her reflection warped on the metal walls.

"Cozy." Sam grins, hair falling into her eyes and Carly steps forward, crowding Sam against the steel wall. "Carls…" Sam says softly now, smile fading a bit, a warning. "I thought you said…"

"I know what I said." Carly murmurs, wrapping her hands around Sam's narrow waist.

"Well, well, well, Carly Shay, breaking her own rules?" Sam whispers like she's proud, two fingers hooking into the empty loop of Carly's jeans and pulling her closer. Carly's boots make a funny sound against the tile as she shifts, closing the negative space between them. "What has the world come to?"

"Well, if your not gonna do it then I guess I have to." Carly grins and Sam shrugs, dropping her chin so their mouths are hovering dangerously.

"Why bother with rules at all then?" Sam laughs and that's a good question. Why does Carly insists on putting up all of these boundaries when she knows that they'll just get pushed through and broken down, when she wants them too? Why does she bother trying to follow the blueprint of relationships when she and Sam seem to completely ignore the guidelines despite Carly's best intentions and Carly's sure there's an extremely interesting answer to that inquiry but she can't _focus_ on that now because Sam is grinning in that reckless way, a dare, and Carly just has to kiss her.

So she does.

It feels good, not just in the way that Sam's lips are soft and her tongue is hot, it's in the way that the knot she seems to carry around in her chest loosens completely and her skin feels like it fits now. Sam's mouth tastes like fizzing soda and buttery popcorn and Carly presses forward, kissing her harder.

They leave the bathroom a few minutes later, holding hands and giggling and Andrew and Mathew make room for them when they return to the theater.

Carly can't watch the movie though, instead she spends the last hour thinking about Sam's pale pink bra and how she's probably gonna tell Mathew or Andrew, or whoever, that they probably shouldn't hang out anymore.

[]

"There's this rumor…this stupid rumor going around school."

Carly looks at Freddie, the heavy branches of the tree looming over them, rustling in the wind as they study in front of the school while they wait for Sam to get out of detention.

"Rumor? About me?"

Carly laughs, looking up from her text book but Freddie looks so serious that her heart skips a few necessary beats.

"A rumor? About me? " Carly asks again, with much less humor, voice and eyebrows dropping.

"You know that party we went to a couple of weeks ago?" Freddie starts and he doesn't have to finish because Carly already knows, she already knows and she can feel the heat come rushing under her skin. "Well, there's a rumor going on that you and Sam were, ya know, hooking up."

Carly laughs, loud and awkward and Freddie startles a little, glancing around the few people still on campus that are now giving them curious looks.

"That's so stupid! Me and Sam? That's just an absolutely ridiculous…rumor."

"So, its not true then?" Freddie asks with way too much hope and Carly scoffs, flipping through her book unnecessarily.

"What? Of course not!" she cries, shrugging. "It's just a stupid rumor."

"That's what I thought." Freddie laughs in relief that makes his shoulder fall while Carly stares blindly at the book in her lap. "Stupid rumor. I never believed it for a second, I mean, you and Sam? That's just…just nuts."

"Nuts?" Carly breathes, lifting her head and peering at Freddie.

"Yeah, don't you think?" He smiles, mouth pulled tight and no, Carly really doesn't think so.


End file.
